1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a hydraulic hose assembly that is coupled to bicycle components such as brake systems, gear shifting systems and other hydraulically operated bicycle components. More specifically, the present invention relates a compression bushing of a hydraulic hose assembly that surrounds a flexible hose in order that a connecting fastener can be tightened to compress the bushing to form a watertight seal therebetween.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving their components. In the past, the bicycle components were usually controlled by mechanically cables. However, many of the bicycle components have recently become hydraulically controlled. For example, the braking systems for many bicycles now included disc brakes.
A disc brake system basically includes a brake lever operatively coupled to a brake caliper that selectively engages a brake disc rotor. The hydraulic disc brake system is hydraulically controlled by hydraulic fluid flowing through a hydraulic hose coupled between the brake lever and the brake caliper.
A gear shifting system basically includes a shifting lever operatively coupled to a derailleur that selectively moves the chain of the bicycle between gears. The hydraulic gear shifting system is hydraulically controlled by hydraulic fluid flowing through a hydraulic hose coupled between the shifting lever and the derailleur.
In the case of hydraulically controlled bicycle components, the hydraulic hoses sometime become damaged or worn out. Thus, the hydraulic hose may have to be replaced. In the prior art hydraulically controlled bicycle components, hydraulic hose fittings are coupled to the ends of the hydraulic hose for coupling the bicycle components thereto. Sometimes these hydraulic hose fittings are very difficult to disconnect. Specifically, these hydraulic hose fittings have compression bushings that are expanded radially outward such that the expansion of the outer diameter of the bushing makes it difficult to disconnect the hydraulic hose fitting from the bicycle component.
In view of the above, there exists a need for an improved bushing design which overcomes the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.
One object of the present invention is to provide an improved bushing design for improving the disconnection of a hydraulic hose fitting between a hydraulic hose and a bicycle component.
The foregoing objects can further be attained by providing a compression bushing for a hydraulic hose. The compression bushing basically includes a body portion, an inner cylindrical surface and an outer surface. The body portion has a first axial end and a second axial end. The inner cylindrical surface extends between the first and second axial ends of the body portion. The outer surface extends between the first and second axial ends of the body portion. The outer surface includes a first inclined section, a second inclined section and an intermediate section. The first inclined section decreases in radial width as the first inclined section approaches the first axial end of the body portion. The second inclined section decreasing in radial width as the second inclined section approaches the second axial end of the body portion. The intermediate section is located between the first and second inclined sections. The intermediate section has an annular recess.
The foregoing objects can further be attained by providing a hydraulic hose assembly for connecting hydraulic components of a bicycle. The hydraulic hose assembly basically includes a flexible hose, a rigid tubular insert, a connecting fastener and a tubular bushing. The flexible hose has a first end, a second end and an interior passage extending between the first and second ends of the flexible hose. The rigid tubular insert is located in the interior passage adjacent the first end of the flexible hose. The connecting fastener has a longitudinal bore with a portion of the flexible hose disposed therein. The tubular bushing is disposed over the flexible hose at the rigid tubular insert. The tubular bushing has an outer surface extending between the first and second axial ends of the tubular bushing. The outer surface of the tubular bushing includes a first inclined section, a second inclined section and an intermediate section. The first inclined section decreases in radial width as the first inclined section approaches the first axial end of the tubular bushing. The second inclined section decreasing in radial width as the second inclined section approaches the second axial end of the tubular bushing. The intermediate section is located between the first and second inclined sections. The intermediate section has an annular recess.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, discloses a preferred embodiment of the present invention.